clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lodge Attic
The Lodge Attic (also known as the Mystery Attic) is the top story of the Ski Lodge, serving as a storage. Here, many objects from all over Club Penguin Island, and even other islands, are stored. Aside from the many stored objects, there are a few tables for playing Find Four. Among the storage, there is also a box portal to teleport players to the Box Dimension. There is a spiral staircase that leads back down to the Lodge. History The Lodge Attic was first opened on April 27, 2006, primarily as an additional place to play Find Four. Since then, it remained unchanged for many years. On March 18, 2015, the Lodge Attic was renovated, and received the alternate name "Mystery Attic", due to being a hotspot for mystery hunters. Mystery objects After the Attic was renovated, many objects were placed in the Attic, generally relating to things surrounded by mystery or rumor. They are as follows: *A painting of the Iceberg tipped, from the Puffle Hotel Dining Room. Unlike the original, a UFO is seen in the distance in this version. *A picture of a Frost Bite. *A picture of Scorn the Dragon King. *A picture of a ninja. *A picture of the Giant Squid. *A picture of the large puffle-shaped mountain in The Wilds. *Octi, the inflatable octopus. *The tenth buoy, from the Mysterious Deep. *A portal from the Box Dimension. *Scorn's crown. *A ruby from Dinosaur Island. *A Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle Egg. *Garianna's spell book. *A painting of a blue pirate resembling Rockhopper, from the Puffle Hotel Sitting Room. *A painting of Gariwald VIII. *A Gold Puffle artifact from Quest for the Golden Puffle. *The X-Treme Jetpack Surf Hopper. *The Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000's left arm. *Additionally, the Fairy Branch was seen in a sneak peek, but not the final version.File:CP Attic.jpg *The grey puffle sculpture found in The Wilds during the Puffle Party 2015 (added April 9, 2015). Pins Parties General *During Medieval Parties, from 2009 to 2012, the room takes on a lavender color scheme, with a large fountain containing koi fish, pillars around the room resembling trees, and stained glass windows on the walls, with green curtains above them. *During Halloween Parties, from 2008 onward, there are a few jack-o-lanterns, red and black banners, and a candelabra on a pile of crates. 2007 *During the Festival of Snow 2007, a ton of snow was stored here, along with the Air Conditioner 3000. *During the Christmas Party 2007, the top of the giant Christmas tree from the lodge was poking through the floor, and as such, part of the floor had to be sawed off. 2008 *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the entire Ski Lodge, as well as the attic, was crudely drawn with Microsoft Paint. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the room was colored pink. There was a row of fountains, and large pink curtains. The ladder to downstairs was replaced by a spiral staircase with railing. There were also some pillars, and the left wall was comprised of several glass windows with stained glass patterns. *During the Penguin Games, red vs blue Find Four was hosted here. There were signs and balloons for each of the two teams, and the two couches were labeled "RED HQ" and "BLUE HQ". 2009 *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, snow was stored, along with the AC3000, like the Festival of Snow from 2007. There was also a sign saying it would be stored for March (although it originally said February), which was later used for the Snow Sculpture Showcase. Trivia *For about a month and a half after the Christmas Party 2006, the snow from the party was stored in the Lodge Attic, kept at a low temperature by the AC3000. That snow was used in the Festival of Snow 2007. It came back after Christmas Party 2008, where it was used for the Snow Sculpture Showcase. Gallery Graphical Designs Lodge Attic 2006.png|April 27, 2006 - March 18, 2015 Lodge Attic 2015.png|March 18, 2015 - April 9, 2015 Lodge Attic 2015 2.png|April 9, 2015 - Current 2006 LightbulbSkiLodge.png|Lightbulb Hunt 2007 Festival of Snow Lodge Attic.PNG|Festival of Snow 2007 Christmas Party 2007 Lodge Attic.png|Christmas Party 2007 2008 Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Lodge Attic.jpg|Easter Egg Hunt 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Lodge Attic.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Lodge Attic.png|Medieval Party 2008 Penguin Games Lodge Attic.png|Penguin Games Halloween 2008 Ski Lodge Attic.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Medieval Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Medieval Party 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Lodge Attic.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Medieval Party 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Lodge Attic.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Medieval Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Medieval Party 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Medieval Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Medieval Party 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Lodge Attic.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Halloween Party 2011 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Lodge Attic.png|Operation: Blackout 2013 Hollywood Party Lodge Attic.png|Hollywood Party Halloween Party 2013 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Lodge Attic.png|Operation: Puffle and Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Lodge Attic.png|The Fair 2014 Halloween Party 2013 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 The Fair 2015 Lodge Attic.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival Mystery/rumor objects Lodge Attic Iceberg Painting.png|The Iceberg painting, with a UFO Lodge Attic bulletin board 1.png|The bulletin board with pictures of Scorn the Dragon King and a Frost Bite Lodge Attic bulletin board 2.png|The bulletin board with pictures of The Wilds, a ninja, and the Giant Squid Lodge Attic Octi.png|Octi the inflatable octopus Lodge Attic Buoy 10.png|Buoy 10 Lodge Attic Box Portal Open.png|A Box Portal Lodge Attic Scorn Crown.png|Scorn's Crown Lodge Attic Ruby.png|A Dinosaur Island ruby Lodge Attic Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle Egg.png|A Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle Egg Lodge Attic Garianna's spell book.png|Garianna's spell book Lodge Attic Pirate Painting.png|A painting of an unknown pirate Lodge Attic Gariwald Painting.png|A painting of Gariwald VIII Lodge Attic Golden Puffle.png|A Gold Puffle artifact Lodge Attic X-Treme Jetpack Surf Hopperz.png|The X-Treme Jetpack Surf Hopper Lodge Attic Protobot arm.png|The Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000's left arm Lodge Attic Puffle Sculpture.png|A puffle sculpture from The Wilds Names in other languages References SWF *Lodge Attic Nearby locations Category:Places Category:2006